A Shinigami's World
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: In a distant land, one we only know of through pages and disks lies a supernatural world filled with shinigami and demonic butlers. Follow Alice Williams, A fan of Kuroshitsuji, as she falls from her world, thought to be dead, but not in the to-die books. Better than it sounds, I just suck at summaries. Rated T for language. Possible William x Grell in later chapter. Please read.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, unfortunately. **

The year was 2013. June 27th 2013 to be precise.

Alice Williams slowly pushed her laptop and volume 3 of Kuroshitsuji into her book bag before she carefully picked up her guitar and starpped it to her back and headed out the house into the streets of London, England.

She slowly, but carefully made her way through the streets until she made it to a medium sized gate that had a meadow with some trees behind it. She threw her bag over the fence before slowly proceeding to climb up the fence, making sure to keep her guitar securely strapped to her back as she did so.

One at teh top of the fence she jumped down from it, the bright mid-day, summer sun almost blinding her as she landed on her feet and picked up her book bag.

She proceeded to walk over to a cherry tree, hook her bag on a tree branch, un strap her guitar from her back, and started to play the soft tune of Lacrimosa.

She had only gotten through playing half of the song when sounds of different people came to her ears. She quickly strapped her guitar to her back before climbing up the tree and sitting on a sturdy branch, pulling her book bag and Guitar round to sit on her lap before she dug through her bag til she found the manga book.

She started to flip through it until she felt a rock hit her head causing her to casually throw a pen at them. This kept on until all four of the teenagers below her were laughing and throwing rocks at her causing her to start to wobble on the tree.

She gritted her teeth before quickly attaching her bag to her back and clutching her guitar before the branch she was on cracked from beneath her causing her to fall.

She groaned as she looked up at the sky one last time before a whooshing sound filled her ears and she felt like herself-no the whole world was shifting itself. She looked up to see the cherry blossoms go from full bloom to cherry blossom buds to just a small plant in the ground.

Snow appeared and after that leaves, grass, and then snow again. This continued until it all stopped and she felt her flutter close.

The year was 1888. May 14th 1888 to be precise.

Grell Sutcliff walked slowly up the hill with two scissors in her hands. She had been demoted for killing all those prostitutes. _'Will is so cold!'_ She thought crossly and then balled her hands into fists and started to twirl around in an excited manor at the thought of his cold eyes when she stumbled a fell face first in the dirt.

"Gha! My beautiful face!" She cried out in shock and fury as she searched through her red coat for a spare make up kit when she spotted the girl with blood on her forhead that didn't appear to be breathing.

"Hm..." She hummed as she flipped through her book on the people who was to-die only to find the girl was nowhere in her book.

She was about to just continue walking when she felt something sharp stab into the back of her head causing her to fall over.

"Will!" She gasped as she sat up quickly.

"Do you really need to be demoted again, Sutcliff?" William T. Spears asked in annoyance as he adjusted his glasses.

"But Will! She isn't in the book!" She explained as she got to her feet only to be stabbed in the head again.

Will snorted before he flipped through his own book not seeing her name anywhere. "Hm? I will ask the higher ups about this." He announced as he adjusted his glasses again.

**Well? What did you guys think? Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please tell me what you think and like I said, review. XD**

**Goddess of Darkness~**


	2. The higher ups

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, unfortunately.**

**(Grell's POV) **

She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with the girl before she grinned wide and walked up to the girl and gave her a swift kick. "Could you either get up or just die already?" She asked, letting out a huff as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Grell Sutcliff!" Will's voice sounded from behind her causing her to turn around only to be stabbed in the forehead by Will's death scythe.

"Will!" She gasped as she sat up on her knees.

"Do you have your report?" William asked impatiently. William T. Spears was obviously not a patient man.

"Y-y-yes, of curse, Will!" Grell said as she fumbled around until she found the right file and handed it to Will.

"Right, then. You stay here, Sutcliff. I don't want any more overtime you always seem to cause me." Will snapped coldly before walking back down the hill.

**(William's POV) **

His footsteps echoed softly against the white floor, the sound seeming to bounce straight up to the walls and off of them **(If that makes sense) **as he made his way down the hall of the Shinigami's Department Main branch, his death scythe in one hand and a file in the other.

He didn't cast anybody one glance as he passed his co-workers on his stride towards a set of double doors on the far side of the building. He blinked once, giving his glasses a quick adjustment with his death scythe and re adjusting the files he held in his other hand before her he carefully placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it before walking in slowly to see the two regular high rank members who had first paired him with Grell when he had to do his final exam.

He walked up to the desk and placed the file down on it, remaining silent as they went through Grell's report of the girl. "We believe we know what is going on. How she died, why she isn't on the to-die list, and why she still has her soul." High Rank Shinigami 1 said in a kind of stuck up tone as he looked up at William.

William cocked a raised eyebrow at him. "What is she? Why wasn't she on the to-die list?" He couldn't help but ask.

"You see she wasn't on the to-die list because she has not been born yet." High Rank Shinigami 2 stated.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, confusion clouding his brain.

"You see, we managed to get some information on her. Very little, granted, but still. Some." HRS 1 stated as he pulled out a file and opened it, handing Will a picture of her, as if to confirm.

Will nodded, before placing the picture down on the desk.  
"Her full name is, or should I say, would be Aliceson Alexis Williams. Age:19 **(After much debating over this, because I wanted her to be 16 or 17 but that wasn't really the best age for what I have planned so she's gonna look 20-ish but she'll be 19, and her birthday would've been in a couple of days.)** Height:5'4 Weight:145 lb Hair Color: Black Eye color: green" HRS 2 snapped the file closed. "That's as far as teh information goes unfortunately." He added as he placed the file back on the desk.

"What we _do _know it that she is definitely dead and...we've chosen her." HRS 1 stated in that same stuck up tone.

William blinked a coupled of times before letting out a sigh a readjusting his glasses with his death scythe. "Understood." He said simply before he turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

**(****Grell's POV) **

Now that she got a better look at her she realized how...odd her clothes were. She wore a purple shirt that had long sleeved and looked silk. She wore a pair of...pants with lines on them that looked like some unknown material. She also wore a pair of high heeled boots. Similar to hers but...different. Before she could think of a word to describe her clothes a rain drop fell on her nose. Before long rain was pouring down on her and thunder was crackling in the sky.

She started to freak out as more rain fell down on her, soaking her and the girl.

She started to aimlessly hop from one foot to the next in a mad **(and may I add failed)**attempt at keeping her clothes dry and stopping her make up from smearing. She kept on hopping around until she felt a sharp object collide with the back of her head.

"Will!" Grell whined as she stood up Only to find that Will was not there.

* * *

**(William's POV) **

He still found a little bit unbelievable that this girl could be a shinigami. He shrugged. _'I suppose if she's no good then she won't pass the test. Simple as that.' _He thought to himself as he sat down in his office and started on his paper work, completely aware that his co-workers were unhappy about having to lug around a body to an appropriate place.

He kept on working on his paper work until Grell came storming in complaining about how a real gentleman should never leave a lady out in the rain.

"Enough, Sutcliff!" He snapped, trying very hard to keep his cool as he continued to work on the paper work Grell had brought on him by giving him even more overtime. "I now have more overtime, Sutcliff."

"Aw, Will, you're so cold." Grell whined tracing a finger up and down her own body.

"Unless you want to be demoted _again_, Sutcliff I suggest you get back to work." He snapped as he continued doing the paper work had neglected to do.

He was very relieved when he heard the door close, ignoring the red headed shinigami's comment on how a gentlemen shouldn't be so cold.

* * *

**Okay well there's the first official chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up...I dunno soon. XD Oh and I hope you guys had a merry christmas. Consider this my christmas present from me to **

**~Goddess of Darkness**


	3. The Tour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji **

**(Alice's POV) **

She was standing there. Standing in line. While every other candidate chatted to each other without a care in the world.

"Hi." A boy beside her said. She blinked not turning his head, when he said nothing more she sighed and slowly turned her head sideways to look at him. He wore the same outfit as everyone else, black shoes, pants, vest and tie with a white shirt and the provided miniature death scythe attached to his belt. His head was blonde with some black hair under neath.

"Hello." She said calmly after taking in his appearance, just barely managing to hold back a chuckle at the mischievous look in his yellow-green eyes. She narrowed her own yellow-green eyes as they hid behind her glasses, her long black hair seeming to fall down on it's own.

"I'm Ronald. Ronald Knox." He said with a grin. She smirked at him.

"Aliceson Alexis Williams." She said simply. Ronald opened his mouth about to say something else when the sound of a door opening filled their ears. Aliceson immediately turned her whole body to face forward, as did everybody else.

"Everyone is here I trust." A monotone voice said as he walked forward until he was standing directly in front of them. "My name is William T. Spears." **(Yes I'm putting in a scene from will the shinigami ova.) **

"I am one of the designated educators for you, this years new recruits." He said as he pushed up his glasses with some sort of stick thing. "I will be instructing you throughout your training period." He said before pacing back down the line of recruits. "Fell free to come ask me about anything you find unclear. My shift ends at 6:00pm. I will respond to any questions asked before 5:30pm." He added as he came to a stop at the end of the line.

"Now to begin with-" His eye twitched in annoyance as an ominous humming filled the air getting the attention of William and the recruits. On the far side of the room, sat up on a desk was Grell Sutcliff, filing her nails.

"Grell Sutcliff," William turned his whole body to face the shinigami. "Aren't you an instructor as well?" He asked with a irritated tone in his voice.

"Oh, honey, I'm not into children. But when I heard _you _were here I just rushed right over!" In a split second Grell was beside William, leaning against him, each well-manicured hand clasped together as he allowed a soft shade of pink to come to his cheeks.

"It's been oh so long since we've been together _Will._" Grell cooed as he poked Will in the chest before William pushed him away from him with his shoulder.

"I cant imagine what the personnel department was thinking." William said with a glare at Grell.

"Oh, your just as cold as ever. It is ever so fetching!" Grell cooed-well it was quite close to the sound a fan-girl would make, as he moved his hips from side to side.

"To begin with, I will give you a tour of the Association separate facilities." Will announced before he lead us away.

* * *

As we walked through teh halls of the giant building I noticed several of the students looking back at Grell in curiosity. I, however, paid him no mind. I would not let some fangirl distract me.

"We reapers, screen those To-Die persons appearing on the Soul-Collection list distributed by the higher ups." William told us as he lead us down another hall. "Using our death scythes we check each individuals memories-Their Cinematic Records." He added. "A human's Cinematic Records contain all of his memories, his whole life. Based on what we see, we determine whether or not that person deserves to live or die. We then collect his soul." William said as he continued through the building.

"Are there really any humans who _don't_ deserve death?" Ronald asked, curiously. _'Curiosity killed the cat.'_ She found herself thinking as she watched for Williams reaction.

He slowly came to a stop before turning his head slightly to the left before saying, "Humans who are capable of being beneficial to the world...Humans whose presence cause the world great change, may at times be able to escape death by being removed from the list." He explained carefully. "However, those cases are _very _unlikely." He added. "We merely perform due diligence to escape the worst. Simply follow orders on high without attachment... And without incident."

She turned her head to examine the many Reapers typing on typewriters. "Here is our Administrative Department. They are in charge of over-seeing the To-Die list and the souls collected."

"Over here is Personnel. They are in charge of Association personnel issues. Over there is General Affair's, in charge of equipment, Death Scythe's etc." Will explained before leading them over to another part the building. "Over here is Collections. They collect souls on-site." He explained. "And finally..." Will paused, _'For dramatic effect?' _Alice thought before gaping as he opened a door to where there were glasses upon glasses everywhere. "Spectacles." Will announced.

"This department is equipped to handle all your glasses needs." Will informed them. "It is the very backbone of the Grim Reaper Staffing Association." He added.

"Or so some say." Grell muttered under her breath. Will glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What was that, Sutcliff?" He asked with a raised eyebrow her way.

"Uh N-nothing Will!" Grell spoke quickly.

The sound of metal whirring around against plastic caught her attention. She turned her head towards the side of the room to see a middle aged man with short brown hair and a brown mustache examining a pair of glasses.

"Oh! No matter how many times I see this my heart still quivers!" Grell spoke in a _very_ excited tone of voice.

"Who _is _that?" A black haired 5'2 student asked.

"The department's head. Lawrence Anderson. Generally known as 'Pops'." Will answered, only turning his head briefly to glance at the person who'd asked.

"_This _is the legendary man who makes all the reaper glasses." Ronald said in awe as he stared at him.

"Now, we'll be able to wear his glasses too." Another student proclaimed. _'Now why do I doubt that.'_ She thought to herself but made no comment.

"I'd like a new pair soon. These glasses are _so _boring." Ronald, and the other two student who had been commenting all jumped when Lawrence Anderson glared at them.

"You bunch have a _long _way to go before you can wear Pops' glasses. Only full fledged grim reapers get to wear them." Grell said with a grin, her sharp teeth seeming to jut out of her mouth.

"They are proof that you passed the final exam. Only those who do so, and by doing so know the weight of life are giving Reaper glasses." William added.

"Um, sir, what is this final exam?" The black haired one said. _'Hm...I'm gonna call you Stark.' _She turned her eyes onward towards the light shaded blonde. _'And you...uh...Liam.' _She thought to herself in an amused manor before she turned her attention back to Will.

"At the end of your training you will paired into groups of two, and you will screen and collect soul. That is your final exam."

"Right away?" Stark asked sounding worried.

"Huh! By the loom of it this years recruits are gonna be useless." Grell scoffed as she walked up to stand next to Will. Alie narrowed her eyes at him in slight anger, but she didn't let it show. She just allowed her eyes to narrow and that was it.

"If so then they will simply be sent away." Will said simply.

"As cold as ever." Grell said and started to run his fingers up and down Williams chest.

"The final exam sounds hard." Liam said with worried expression on his features. Alice rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Watching a human die seems hard somehow."

"Nonsense," _'Hmn?' _Alice put her attention back on William when he began to talk again. "It is merely a job. There is no room for unnecessary emotion in our line of work. Simply follow orders from on high,' He pushed his glasses up with his death scythe. "Without attachment...Without incident..." Will said before walking off down the hall towards his office.

"Hm...He really is _quite _fetching." Grell mused with a giggle.

"Oh! One last thing." William turned around a used one finger to push his glasses up. "Take care of your spectacles." Will added before he headed in the same direction.

Alice plopped down on her bed. **(Yes I'm not sure if this is correct but the recruits have seperate rooms)** Turns out she was sharing a room with Ronald.

_'This should be an interesting experience.' _She thought to herself with a grin.

* * *

**Wow! I'm on a roll! One chapter 3 days in a row? XD Review! Please! Who knows I might update everday of this week. XD**

**~Goddess of Darkness.**


	4. Practical, Written, and Ethics Exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**(Alice's POV) **

It had been a month or two **(or three) **since the tour and the final exam was fast approaching. She had tied her long black hair up in a bun and was currently writing down some notes for her exams. They had their practical exams that day, their written exams tomorrow and their etics exams the day after. A week from today would be when she would need to take her _final exam_.

The exam that if she passed, it would qualify her as a Grim Reaper. Where they would partner her with someone, given them a human to observe for one month. She had to study if she hoped to stand any chance of even getting into the final exam.

"Hey, Alice!" _'Hmn?'_ She glanced up, her glasses flashing in the light as she turned her head towards her energetic, and mischievous room mate. Ronald Knox.

"What are you doing?" He asked her curiously.

"Obviously what you are not, Ronald." She responded before turning her head back to her work.

"Well the practical exams are starting soon." Ronald informed her.

She quickly put her pen down before gathering up her notes and heading at a fast paced walk down the hall to their room where she placed her notes down on her bed before following Ronald, quickly towards where they'd be taking the first exam.

As she passed by a group of guys that were also recruits she heard the one she had nicknamed a while ago 'Stark say just loud enough for her to hear "What? That _female _reaper. Yeah she'll probably get all C's. I mean whoever thought of a _female _reaper? Sure we have females but they all work in General affairs." The boy all but sneered.

Ronald gulped nervously. He knew that his friend had quite a temper. Especially when she heard people implying that she was weak or incapable. "I apologize good sir but your logic alone is wrong. I would stick around to list all the things about you that are wrong but I have an exam to get to. Good day." She said calmly.

The guy scoffed before bursting out into laughter. "Well your going to fail." The boy sneered. "You probably can't even fight." He laughed.

"We shall see." She said simply as she walked past him with Ronald nervously walking behind her.

* * *

**Final tests! Day 1 test 1**

"I will start by pairing you off and you will spar with each other. Your grade will depend on how well you do against each other." William announced. As he started to pair off certain recruits with each other.

"Percy Anderson." William called. "Aliceson Alexis Williams." He called signalling that we were a sparring pair.

Once everybody was paired up he signaled for them to start. Percy ran at her, recruits scythe in hand and swung at her. She easily dodged and ran behind him where she hit him with the wooden end of her scythe causing him to stumble. She she balled one hand into a fist a grinned, starting ti have a little bit of fun with this.

He ran forward and punched her in the gut with a force she did't see coming. She growled before kicking him in the side. He went for her again but she jumped back on her hands, using them as a boost to push herself up and land on her feet a few feet away. They rushed at each over again and their scythes collided with each other, she blocked almost all of his attacks. He kneed her in the gut and she kicked him in the abdomen.

A sound filled her ears ad she immediately stopped and placed her scythe back in it's spot clipped on her belt. She stood there in line still as ice as she watched William pace in front of them, seeming to assess them before dismissing them.

* * *

**Day 2 Test 2 **

She yawned and carefully walked over to the side of the room to get dressed while Ronald slept. She clipped her death scythe to her belt before smoothing out her hair and tieing it up into a bob. She glanced over at her room mate to see him still sleeping. She scoffed and rolled her eyes before walking over to him and poking him with his own death scythe.

"Come on, blondie. It's the written exam today." She informed him and chuckled when she heard him groan before slowly sitting up. I'll meet you there." She said over her shoulder before she walked out of the room.

Once there she slowly sat down and waited for Will to give them the okay to start the test. She glanced at Ronald as he quickly ran in. "I cannot believe you left me to rush here alone." He whined.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" She retorted before falling completely silent as William and Grell walked in, Grell merely leaning against a wall and filing her nails.

"You may begin." Will said simply before sitting down at the desk at the front to look over paperwork. She silently flipped the first page and started her test. At first it felt like all the information would evaporate from her brain but she felt the words rush into her head as she continued through her head. She continued, using the whole hour gracefully given to her wisely.

She continued to move her wrist rhythmically across the pages until the sound of William slowly standing up and telling them to stop filled her ears. She blinked and realized that she had ended up finishing just in time and the moment she was out of the room let out a soundless sigh.

* * *

**Day 3 Test 3 THE FINAL TEST! **

Alice sat nervously on a chair waiting. The ethics exam was today. The most important and difficult exam, in her opinion. Where they would test them on the right and wrong ways to react to something. "_A Grim Reaper must be ready to react swiftly and accurately to any situation."_ William's very words sounded in her head and she grew all the more nervous.

She took a deep breath and watched as students came and went. She smiled encouragingly at Ronald when he went in and grew more and more nervous. "Alison Alexis Williams." She heard them call her. She let out a breath before getting to her feet, adjusting her glasses nervously and headed on in to where they would test her.

They asked her many questions. Questions based on certain situations. It felt like hours had passed as she answered the questions swiftly, trying not to hesitate to think about it.

"Should you come across a demon eating a soul that you were meant to collect how should you proceed?" William asked. _'Pray my boss doesn't find out?' _She found herself thinking but shook the thought away before responding.

"Beat him up over and over again both for yourself and the soul he ate." She said simply barely blinking or hesitating as she spoke.

"If there is an issue with soul collection how should you proceed?"

"Investigate." She answered simply.

He kept on firing questions at her over and over again until he felt he had gone through all the knowledge she would have.

"You are dismissed." He said calmly. She nodded and stood up before heading on out of the room and back to her room where Ronald was waiting.

"Well? How'd it go?" He asked her as she flopped down on her bed.

"I dunno. We won't find out our scores till next week. I probably failed." She muttered discouragingly.

Ronald sat on his bad on the other side of the room and grinned. "If anybody failed it'll be me." Ronald pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" She questioned.

"Well you were the only one between the two of us who actually studied." He pointed out.

"Yeah. That's true." She joked, poking her tongue out at him.

"I'm sure we _both _passed." He reassured causing her to snort in disbelief.

"We'll see." She said calmly as she flopped down onto her bed and fell asleep.


	5. The Final Exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**(Alice's POV)**

"We have calculated your test results based on your practical skills. Alison Alexis Williams. In practical skills you got straight B's, Triple A's in your written exam and a C in Ethics giving you a B Average." HRS 1 **(High Rank Shinigami) **announced before turning to her partner.

"You, Parker Brooks, received a B in practical skills, A C in the written exams and a A in Ethics given you a B average." HRS 1 continued when a low growl interrupted him from going any further.

"It's beyond obscene! To pair me with this...this...this _female_." He growled as he clenched his hands into fists.

"We did not ask for your opinion nor do we want it. There is nothing wrong with her skills." HRS 2 stated, glaring at him. "And in case you weren't paying attention you only got a C in the written exam." He added with a glare.

"Fine. But if she messes this up for me," He snapped pointing a finger at her. "I want a new partner and a do-over!" He yelled.

"I'm afraid that is not permitted." HRS 1 pointed out with before waving his hand in dismissal.

"Just don't get in my way." He snapped at her.

"I could tell you the same thing." She said calmly before walking past him with her arms held calmly at her sides.

* * *

"Why does it have to be the human world?" Parker complained.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that we are not permitted to collect souls of demons or fellow Reapers." She said in an icy calm tone of voice earning a glare from him.

"Lookie here, the princess is getting a back bone." He sneered at her.

"'Getting'?" She repeated not turning her head as she spoke.

"Yes. Getting." He said with a grin.

"If we were permitted to take the souls of annoying Reapers, that's what I'd be doing right now." She stated calmly as her eyes scanned the streets of London until she spotted the target. "There she is. Maid to noble Elizabeth Middleford. Dies caught in a burning building." She informed him.

'Why don't we just kill her now?" Parker suggested.

"W are not permitted to kill, only reap." She said calmly. "We must wait." She informed him.

"How long?"

"A month today." She said calmly.

'Too long I say we kill er'." He said again.

She rolled her eyes. "We are not killing her." She said calmly.

"Yeah? And who's gonna stop me?" He asked, with a laugh.

"Me. The rules are absolute." She said simply and ducked just in time as he jumped at her with his death scythe in hand.

"Too bad." He snapped before he swung at her. She blocked with her own death scythe. He grinned before lifting his leg and throwing it at her side. She caught his foot with her free hand befor head butting him in the well...head. He growled in pure fury before running at her again and swing at her catching her on the head. She glared at him as she wiped blood from her forehead before kicking him in the abdomen and ducking down to avoid his furious swiping at her face.

She grinned before hopping just out of reach several times before she suddenly appeared behind him hit him on the back with the wood part of her scythe. Hard. So hard that it caused him to stumble forward a couple paces and fall flat on his ass.

She carefully pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. She glanced at him. "Harming my partner is prohibited but you were getting on my last nerve." She stated calmly. "Come. We should be watching her and deciding whether she should live or die." She said calmly before helping the boy up.

They followed the girl around all month long. Alice stopped on a roof when she saw a demon interacting with the girls mistress. "Demon." She growled through clenched teeth.

Parker gulped when he saw her jaw clench. She seemed extremely pissed. He really didn't wanna see her dark side. "Uh, Alice. Maybe we should go." He suggested, nervously.

"We are supposed to watch the person destined to die. That is all we are doing. Besides that it could affect our grade greatly if we allowed a _demon _to eat her soul," She sneered out the world demon before turning towards him, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose before smiling a sickeningly sweet smile. "Now wouldn't it?"

He gulped, suddenly feeling very afraid of her. The smile she was given him scared him senseless.

She grinned before hopping from rooftop to rooftop and observed the woman. She narrowed her eyes as the butler held out a gloved hand to the two women, inviting them into the mansion. "And so, the Lion lures the Lamb into the Lions keep." She murmured to herself and didn't take her eye off of the mansion at all, looking for the slightest hint of a soul disappearing from her radar.

* * *

"Perhaps we should allow her life." Parker suggested.

"No need." She said calmly as she walked from rooftop to rooftop.

"But wasn't it you who said that we are not permitted to kill?" He snapped.

"Yes. But, may I point out, we are not killing. We are Grim Reapers, Parker. Our place is in the void between Humans and God. We reap souls. Simple as that." She said casually.

He glared daggers at her before running forward and hitting her on the back. Hard. "Quite teh passionate one... aren't you?" She chuckled as she straightened up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He growled.

"You would really risk both of our careers, for a mere human?" She tilted her head to the side slightly. "Why?"

"Well...Uh..."

"You have no reasoning? We are only permitted to make exceptions if the human would be beneficial to the world. Those are the rules." She said calmly.

"But she could be beneficial." He argued, pathetically.

"In what way?"

"Well...the demon...?" He tried.

Alice rolled her eyes. "The only destiny she has if we do allow her to live is to be that demons snack." She said pointedly. "We will collect her soul as planned." She said calmly.

"Oh, we will, will we?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes. We will." She snapped in a tone that had 'no arguments' written all over it.

He lunged for her but she was already on the next roof. She glanced at the clock on the tower in the middle of London. "It's time we best be going. Come." She stated simply before she hopped onto another roof.

He glared after her before getting to his feet and following after her. She glanced over her shoulder. "Tagging along?" She joked, poking her tongue out at him in a playful manner.

He chuckled before jumping off of the roof. She followed him, doing a flip in mid air and landing on her feet before running over to the flaming building. She jumped in through the window with Parker following. She looked around until she spotted the haired woman dragging herself towards an exit. She was there in a split second and stood there waiting for her to die.

She swiftly stabbed the girl in the abdomen, successfully releasing her cinematic records. Parker walked up to her and watched the cinematic records with his partner. He saw the Human as a young girl running with a boy and then getting hired by a tall mean looking brunette. They saw many memories involving the demon, a boy with an eye patch and the girls mistress before it showed the girl see Alice walking up to her and just standing there.

It took bot of them to control the cinematic records before the girl flopped down.

They jumped out of and open window just in time to see Ronald and his partner, Percy Anderson collecting their humans cinematic records. She smiled when she saw Ronald wave to her and calmly waved back.

* * *

Parker grinned as he placed his new full fledged grim reaper glasses on his face. They were purple with a thick frame."You know, I still don't like you." He said to Alice who just grinned at him as she put her own glasses on. They were thick framed like Parker except they were black with a design on the side that had gold lines and silver dots.

"Give it time." She said with a smirk as she pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"What order would you like to place?" One of the ladies from General affairs asked her.

"Order?" She echoed in confusion, successfully annoying the girl.

"For your death scythe." She explained.

"Oh!" She grinned. "I have the perfect one in mind. She said with a grin.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter Sebastian and Ciel will appear in. XD Review please.**

**~Goddess of Darkness**


	6. Drossel, the Puppeteer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**(Alice's POV)  
**

It had been a couple of weeks since she had told the woman what her order was beyond excited. Today it would be ready. She was getting sick of paper work. She arrived at general affairs and received a smile from one of the girls there. "I'll be right back." She said after giving her a paper to look at.

She arrived a few minutes later with her death scythe in hand. It looked like one of those death scythes from the legends **(like undertakers) **and had a silver handle and blade with some black patterns along the top. She grinned in excitement.

"I can't wait to test her out." She grinned just barely managing to hold back a childish giggle.

"I'm afraid you might have to sooner rather than later." Williams voice said from behind her.

She turned around with her scythe in one hand. "I sent Grell out on assignment hours ago. He _should _be back by now. I want you to go, find him, and bring him back. You can use your death scythe on him if you wish." He said before turning around and walking back down the hall.

She grinned. _'Fuck yeah!' _She thought excitedly before she carefully headed out of the main branch.

* * *

"How hard is it, to bloody well find a blob of red?!" She growled out in annoyance as her head whipped round and round.

"Oh!" She froze as she heard Grell's voice and saw her perched atop a building.

"Gotcha." She grinned as jumped from roof to roof until she made it to Grell's only to see she was in the alley below. "Sneaky little bugger." She muttered before quickly jumping off of the roof and landing lightly on her feet a few feet behind the redheaded Shinigami.

"What are you doing here?" Grell asked as she examined her nails.

"Why do you think? Will sent me to fetch you." She said with a roll of her eyes as she placed one arm on top of her death scythe and leaned lazily against it.

"B-but I _am _collecting the soul!" She snapped, showing her the book.

"Wasn't this soul collected _five years ago_?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Oh! He's going to attack!" Grell squealed causing Alice to roll her eyes. "At least be gentle!" The demon hound ran right past her causing Alice to laugh at the look on her face. "Well, I never!" She huffed before set off after them.

"If I lose my death scythe for this I am gonna whack you upside the head." She threatened.

_'I guess I might as well investigate.' _She thought to herself before she headed after the demon hound with Grell a few paces in front of her.

"To-Die: Number 493: Butler and Puppeteer to the house of Mandalay, Drossel Keinz." Grell read from her book.

"The same Drossel Keinz, that was collected five years ago." She muttered under her breath.

"Lizzie!" Phantomhive gasped after the hell hound brought him a doll that had blonde curly hair and wore a pink frilly dress on it.

She blinked. "Mansion." She said absent-mindedly.

"Hm?" Grell glanced from her to the mansion in front of them.

"Grell. Protect me." Phantomhive said

"What?" Grell asked

"I'll grant you any request." He added causing Alice to stifle a giggle.

"Stop being insulting. I'm not the kind of cheap girl you can just buy off-"

"I'll give you Sebastian for a day."

"The demon?" Alice gave Grell a look.

"Does that mean...we can kiss?! W-w-with TONGUE!?" Grell yelled excitedly.

"Ow. Watch the ear drums, mate." She snapped in annoyance.

"Whatever you want."

"Suddenly my fired up meter is at it's up most high! I am DEADLY SERIOUS!" She yelled blowing smoke out of her nose.

"Will you stop yelling in my bloody ear!" She yelled at him, her grip on her death scythe tightening.

"Alright! Here we go!" Grell said as she threw open the doors of the mansion only to stop in surprise when she saw the girl there.

"Another doll?" Alice suggested, not sensing any soul on her.

"P-pluto!" Phantomhive choked out as the doll started to choke him. "R-reaper!" He growled at her. She glanced at him before noticing Grell and shrugged.

"I made no deal with you, Phantomhive." She grinned. "Not like s_he _did." She pointed upwards just as Grell went off into a rant.

"It's not my fault!" She whined. "Will took my custom made death scythe away. Oh how I miss it's vibrations so much."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah we all miss the chain saw." She muttered.

"I'll cut you up for this." Grell jumped down, did a quick front flip, ignoring Phantomhives protest, "Kiss in the heavens!" She said as she sliced her neck with her scissors causing straw to come out of her neck.

"Wood and clay will wash away. Wash away, wash away." A tall guy exited the shadows of a room before saying thoughtfully, "This doll was a complete failure. So I thought to myself: 'I must make them much, much stronger.'" He said before raising a hand. She blinked a couple times. _'A signal of some kind.' _She thought to herself. "Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel. My fair lady." He sang.

In robotic movements 4 more dolls came into the room. "Hmph! Anybody who stands in the way of Sebas-chan's and My love...Gets this!" She yelled as she streaked towards the girls only to get knocked back on her ass.

Alice sighed in annoyance before rubbing her temples. "Imbecile." She muttered as she tightened her grip on the death scythe in her hand.

"Grell. This is and order. You, Pluto, and your," He trailed off and glanced over at Alice. "Friend, play with the dolls here...forever." Phantomhive said before streaking off.

"Wha- You're inhuman!" She whined.

She turned her head to her and gave her a look. "_Your _calling _him _that?" She questioned him.

She just looked at her, causing Alice to sigh. "Well I guess this is the perfect opportunity to test out my death scythe." She grinned in anticipation before rushing forward and bringing her scythe down only for it to have no effect. She glared at them, jumping back as she did so, before extending her scythe forward several feet and hitting the dolls in the forehead.

She gritted her teeth in anger, which just seemed to grow when Grell smirked at her, before she stalked over to the wall and stabbed her scythe in the wall before using it to jump up onto the chandelier and sit there with her legs swinging down over the edge, grabbing her scythe out of the wall as she went.

The dolls glanced at each other in a robotic way before slowly walking through the doorway that Phantomhive had ran through. "Are you coming down?" Grell called up, with an impatient look on her face.

"Why?" She questioned as she examined her own nails.

"..." Grell merely glared up at her.

She sighed in annoyance. "Well if it will make you happy." She said with a smirk and jumped down, landing on her feet in front of the door the dolls had disappeared through, death scythe in hand, before she hurried through the door. "You coming?" She tossed the words over her shoulder, turning her head to wink at her before she ran through the doorway.

* * *

Her eye twitched as the hell hounds howl filled her ears again. "Can't you think up _some _way to shut that bloody mutt up!?" She snapped at Grell.

"It's not my fault!" She whined.

"You three are still alive?" Phantomhives voice sounded from behind her as he and the demon ran up. She rolled her eyes when she saw Grell-well basically start to fan girl over seeing the demon.

"Sebas-chan~" Grell let go of the dog leash and jumped towards the demon, arms outstretched, only to fall face first on the ground when the demon hound jumped on her head. Alice grinned and couldn't quite hold back a loud laugh, leaning against the railing on the bridge they were standing on as she did so.

"Excuse me!" Grell glared at the demon hound before freezing and pointing at him. "Wait a second...Could that be...A Demon Hound?" She gasped.

"You're just _now _noticing?" Alice questioned, as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, la la! A passionate night alone with an immoral beast!" Grell fan girled causing Alice to roll her eyes for, what seemed the thousandths time that day.

"Pluto, I've been waiting for you." The demon stated to the demon hound that was clinging to him. Less than a second later it's collar began to glow. And so did the door.

Then the demon hound changed and was a very _very _big white dog that then howled to the sky, causing the doors to open. "T-too big!" Grell swooned.

She rolled her eyes before she followed the demon and Phantomhive into the tower, Scythe in one hand and annoyance clear on her face as she headed down the halls, secretly hoping they'd run into something for her decapitate.

They ran down the halls and up the stairs till they were at, what she could assume was, the top of the tower. She raised her eyebrows as she looked around the room to see clay, wood, glass, and a blonde girl on the other side of the room, just sitting there. "Lizzie!" Phantomhive gasped out as he ran over to her and repeated her name as he tried to get a reaction from her.

"It looks like we were a little too late." Grell said, with a shrug.

"What a shame." She muttered earning a glare from phantomhive and the demon. "What?" She asked with a shrug as she examined her death scythe.

"I believe a little bit of," The Demon glanced at his master before taking a step forward. "Compassion, might be in order." He said, obviously voicing Phantomhives thoughts.

"Don't stand that close, demon, your stench is absolutely revolting." She snapped in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest.

It was that moment when the girls eyes opened slowly. "Hm...? Lizzie, thank goodness." Phantomhive let out in relief.

"The ring..." _'Hm...?' _Alice opened one eye to look at the girl. "So you were please... Ciel..." The girl murmured.

"Then this was her gift for you." The demon guessed while Grell yawned in boredom.

"But...it's foolish. Why would you..." Ciel trailed off as Drossel's voice filled their ears.

"Yes, why? Why does her body move independent of her will?" Strings dropped down from the ceiling and wrapped around her wrists, lifting her up like a puppet. "And..." A big metal ax flew towards her and, surprisingly, she caught it. "Why does she hurt the one she loves." The girls eyes were filled with fear as she hovered above them.

"No!" She screamed as she tried to hit Ciel with the ax.

"Young Master!" The demon grabbed the child before jumping backwards.

"No! No! No!" She yelped as she kept swinging at a dodging Sebastian and Ciel.

"Grell you can see this too, can't you?" Sebastian asked him.

"I suppose but I might chip my blades. So..."

"And what about you? What might your name be?" Sebastian questioned her.

"Aliceson. Grim Reapers are not permitted to help _demons._" She said as she examined her nails.

"What about save souls that are not meant to die?" He asked her.

She glanced up at him and got a thoughtful look on her face. "Oh bloody hell." She muttered before she jumped up in the air and striked at the strings that held her up, ignoring Ciel's screams at her to stop, as she landed on her feet she tucked her weapon back to it's normal length.

Sebastian picked up the puppet string from her clothes and examined it. "It's a puppet string." He stated.

"Congratulation captain sherlock." She muttered under her breath as she leaned against the wall and blocked out their voices until Drossel's voice filled her ears again. "Oh, this should be a kick." She muttered as she sat down on a chair near the far side of the window.

"The puppet string leads to..." Sebastian trailed off causing Alice to glance up in mild curiosity.

"So I thought to myself," Drossel used the puppet strings to tie the four of them up."What should I make my new dolls out of?"

Alice acted quickly and gritted her teeth before straining to move her scythe in the right position before letting go of it, successfully cutting the string while Sebastian threw Lizzy's ax at Drossel, causing him to let go of the strings attached to the others.

She crouched down to pick up her scythe before standing upright and glancing at the robotic doll who was blabbering on about reporting to his "Master.".

"He's all torn up and he still wants to report to his master?" Grell asked with her hands on her hips.

"I can understand. You see, he's simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian said with a smirk on his lips. The smirk even reached his cold blood red eyes.

"Mas...ter..." Drossel pushed the door open before collapsing, his eyes glazing over pure white and lifeless.

Alice blinked when she saw the Demon hound lick someone's hand. "He's a friendly fellow, for a demon hound." She muttered and became more and more unnerved with each passing minute as she watched the creepy little doll run off.

* * *

"Sebas-Chan~ Let us share that kiss now!" He streaked towards the demon only to collapse when Alice stabbed him on the head with her death scythe.

"Master what do you wish me to do?" Sebastian asked him.

"Come on, Grell-senpai. Honestly. Personally, I _hope _you get demoted for this." She snapped.

"But I've already _been _demoted." He pointed out.

"I'm sure William-Senpai can demote you _further_." She snapped as she stalked off, lecturing the red headed reaper as she went.

**A/N: So? I hope you guys enjoyed this extra LONG chapter. XD Took me all day so I hope ya enjoyed it. Review?**

**~Goddess of Darkness.**


	7. Meeting an Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**(Alice's POV) **

She grinned as she stabbed the guy that was an inch away from death and watched the cinematic records. "Ooh. Interesting." She giggled before she pulled the cinematic records into her death scythe. This was the last name on her list for today and she still had 2 hours before she had to return. She was about to go and kill time when she heard a raised high pitched voice yell, "_What _did you say!?" She sighed in annoyance.

"Now my day is complete." She muttered before walking out of the alley and down the street until she found herself in front of a store that said 'Undertaker' on the sign above the doors, carefully storing her scythe in her pocket for later as she did so. **(Okay so here's my theory. (And by that I mean my sisters theory) Reapers have these pockets and, though they may _look _small their really big enough to hold their scythes.) **

She opened the door, after adjusting her glasses, not bothering to fix her tie, and walked through the door glancing around until she spotted Grell yelling at an old dude. "Hey there, princess. What, did someone put rock salt in your tea?" She joked as she leaned against the door frame.

"Alice." She said calmly.

"_Aliceson_." She corrected quickly as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Now what did the old man do to you? What, did he take your makeup?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. _'Doubtful.' _She found herself thinking.

"He said I had a weak mouth!" She laughed loudly at her answer and gripped her sides as she continued to laugh, loudly.

"I'm sorry it's just-" She broke off laughing again before clearing her throat and standing up straight. "So what? You going to chat him up till he apologizes?" She guessed with a small tilt of her head.

"I should cut you up, right here and now!" Grell gritted her teeth in anger as she spoke.

"Grim Reaper's don't frighten me." Undertaker said calmly.

"Oh yeah?!" And with that she stalked over to a big tub and filled it to the rim with salt before tossing the man in the nude inside the tub. She rolled her eyes.

"Salt? Really?" She trail off as she recalled reading about this Reaper, how he had reaped the souls of many famous people that she couldn't bother to remember the names of.

"Actually, I rather enjoy the feeling of the moisture leaving my body." He said as he licked up some sale.

"Ech." She narrowed her eyes in disgust. "Whatever floats your boat." She mused and turned around to see...Grell...dressed in the Undertakers clothes...

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?!" She yelled in shock as she took a step back.

"Just a little reassurance." She defended herself.

"Hmn." She grunted as she leaned against a wall on the far said of the room and examined her nails.

"I'm coming in!" Ciel's voice sounded in her ears causing her roll her ears.

"Welcome." Grell said with his back to them.

"I have a favor to ask, Undertaker." The kid said making Alice grin.

"In that case..." Grell slowly turned her face to look at them causing Phantomhive to gasp and take a step back. "Give me prime romance!" He yelled and ran forward with outstretched arms towards the demon only to ram into a wall when Sebastian ducked. "Ha ha ha!" She couldn't help but laugh loudly and fall over on her side as she did so, knocking over a table and vase which she caught.

"He he he.' She chuckled and looked up to see the Demon and Phantomhive looking at her. "Take a picture, mate, it'll last longer.' She said with a smirk as she stood upright and adjusted her glasses and tie as she did so, placing a hand on her hip and turning her head towards Grell. "Now, see? This is what happens when you run in the house." She teased with a smirk as she stretched her arms up in the air to relieve her aching muscles.

"Grell? Alice?" Ciel asked in surprise.

"_Aliceson_." She corrected.

"Hello, My lord." Undertaker greeted from the side of the room.

"Undertaker?" Ciel asked, shock clear in his voice.

"The bounder told me that he wasn't afraid of Grim Reapers." Grell said from behind Ciel.

"So, She decided it would be a marvelous idea to bath him in salt." Alice stated, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Oh, I just _love _the sensation of all the moisture in my leeching out of my skin." Undertaker said with a grin before licking up some salt.

"Do you have any idea how ech that is? It's just so...eeeeeeech." She complained and allowed a shiver to convulse through her body.

"A grim reaper that gets squeamish because somebody lick up salt?" Ciel question with a pointed look at her.

"I'm sorry, I know there's a point in there somewhere but my hearing is just so horrible, I just can't help seem to catch it." She said in a falsely sweet tone of voice as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"I finished reaping souls early. Figured I'd kill some time." Alice said as she examined her nails with a bored expression on her face.

"Will's had me do a bit of investigating." Grell said with a shrug. "But there was just no information, and I got hungry and sleepy...So I took a nap in flowerbed, and I when I woke up I found myself here." She added before clasping her hands together. "I guess I shouldn't have stopped breathing while I slept? I was waiting for a prince to come and wake me with a kiss (with tongue)." She giggled.

"What are you investigating?" Sebastian asked. Alice gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists, very tempted to snap out, "None of your business." But just dug her teeth into her other teeth.

"Oh, we've had some cinematic records stolen lately." Grell said with a wave of his hand gaining the attention of The Undertaker and Ciel.

"Cinematic Records?" Ciel questioned.

"Not something a _kid _like _you _needs to know about." Grell said with a grin.

"They're reels of films containing all memories of a person's life. Grim Reapers extract them from those of the To-Die list, replay them, and decide whether they will live or die." Sebastian said causing Alice's head to shoot up.

"Okay two questions. One. How the bloody hell did you know that? And two. Who asked you?" **(I know! I am making my OC really mean but she _really _doesn't like demons. XD I know, Sebby fans, please don't kill** **me.)** She snapped as she picked at her nails, ignoring the demonic glare she was receiving from Sebastian. "Oh don't give me that look." She snapped.

"My Master asked a question, Miss Williams. And as the Phantomhive butler, if there is a question that he asks that I know the answer to it is my duty to answer him." He informed her, his eyes now a demonic purple.

"Huh..." She blinked and looked up at the demon, not flinching as she kept on using her nail filer on her nails. "Intriguing." She found herself muttering.

* * *

Alice crossed her arms over her chest as a bunch of kids ran into the church they were investigating, and stopped to comment on the day. "Hello unclean one. You're impure through and through." One of them said to Grell causing her to gap at him.

"What?!" She yelled.

"What's the matter, impure one? Are you ill?" Another boy asked.

Grell's fist connected with the top of the boys head while another boy ran up to Alice.

"Good morning, unclean one."

"You'd be wise to watch your mouth." She snapped.

"What's the matter unclean one?"

"I'm sorry? Do I seem...unhappy? Let's call you 'unclean' and see how you react?!" She snapped.

"Everyone over a certain age is called 'unclean.'" A nun said as she came into the room.

Alice merely grunted in response as she leaned against a pillar and started to use her nail filer to well file her nails.

"Unclean? A funny thing to see." Sebastian said calmly. "I can't believe a beautiful lady like yourself is impure." He added as he backed her up into a corner, with her back pressed against the door. "I don't know anything about the sect yet. Would you mind telling me?" He smiled at her.

"All right... but then...why are you here?" Sebastian then slammed his hand on the door only a couple of inches from her head causing her to flinch.

Sebastian put his face up close to hers and smirked. "Bug." He said and pulled his face back to stand up straight and hold open his hand to let a bug fall. "You'll tell me, won't you?" Sebastian asked her with a smirk on his angelic face.

* * *

"Oh please stop! You'll make me impure!" Alice could hear the girl say from the building in front of them causing Alice to roll her eyes and Grell to start to fume and go on about putting her on the To-Die list.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Alice scolded with a teasing tone of voice as she snapped Grell's book out of her hands.

"What?" She snapped at her.

"Don't make me tell on you." She chided with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah? To who?"

She smirked before placing her free hand on her head. "William-senpai." She said and after Grell was done ranting about Will's cold eyes she **(Grell)** snatched back her book.

Less than two hours later she found herself listening to the nun explaining to them about the doomsday books.

"The Doomsday books of those who have lived a long time are impure." She said as she ran a comb through her hair. "Our leader cleanses the unclean passages. And we are told that not only the past, but the future as well is recorded there."

"The future, eh?" Sebastian commented as Grell silently fumed and cursed under her breath.

"Yes. But only the chosen children of the heavenly choir can be told it." The nun said as she placed the comb down ad ran her finger through her hair.

"The heavenly choir?" Ciel questioned. "What do the sing hymns?"

"I don't believe 'sing' may be the right words..." She trailed off before smiling. "But I hear beautiful voices from our leaders bedchambers..."

"If only young boys are selected for the heavenly choir...That means you are the only one who can get close to their leader, My Lord." Sebastian said a little while later to Ciel while Alice merely examined her nails before looking up at the moon with a soft smile on her face.

"Rubbish!" She turned her head and found herself fall off of the windowsill and have to grab onto the edge at the last minute to prevent herself from falling off a hill at the sight of Grell wearing a boys choir uniform that was _way _to small for her. She climbed back up onto the window sill and tried to stifle her giggles despite the looks she was getting from the other three **(Ciel, Grell, and Sebby)**.

"I could _easily _get into the heavenly choir." Alice snorted in amusement, earning a glare from Grell but they all stopped when some angelic singing filled the air.

"I was right. It smells." Sebastian said in disgust.

"Okay, mate, you really don't want to start talking about stinks." Alice said with a smirk.

* * *

"Sebastian this is an order! Kill him!" Ciel's shrill screech split the air.

"You know, you don't need to break the glass window. The screech will do the trick." She smirked at the look on Grell's and the demon's faces when she said that as they burst in through the window. "I'm just saying." She said with a shrug as she jumped after them.

"Yes, my Lord." She heard Sebastian say just before they did so, landing on his feet after throwing a butter knife through the throat of a guy in a cloak. He then spun around and slashed his knife through another cloaked figure, only to narrow his eyes when white feathers fell from the ceiling, followed by an angel that hovered just out of reach of the demon.

"I thought that was you..., Angela." The demon said with another knife at the ready.

"H-hey! What's an angel doing in this realm?" Grell commented as she moved from side to side with her hands clasped together.

"I don't know. But somehow I doubt it's to do spring cleaning." Alice commented as she narrowed her eyes.

Angela swooped down and grabbed Ciel before flying back up high in the air before anybody could have any say in the matter. "Young Master!" The demon yelled as he reached out for him but got no where.

Alice's eyes widened as Angela pulled out...a Cinematic record! "Look! That's..." Grell trailed off as cinematic records came out of the book and towards them, intent on wrapping around them to keep them out of the way. Alice quickly jumped back onto her hand in a hand-stand-position before pushing off of them to land on her feet.

"A _real _Cinematic Record." She said from her spot at the far end of the room.

"Grell! Use your death scythe!" Sebastian snapped when the cinematic records wrapped around him.

"Give me some time! I'm working on it!" The reaper snapped as she started to cut them with these tiny scissors.

"What are those?" Sebastian asked critically.

"It's not my fault! Will demoted me again!" She whined.

Alice rolled her eyes in annoyance and in one swift move she pulled her death scythe out of her pocket, made extend forward _several _feet before she cut the cinematic records with a swift flick of her wrist. "You're useless." She scoffed with another eye-roll as she walked past Grell.

"I will show you all the light and darkness of your past, Ciel Phantomhive." She heard the Angel whisper in Ciel's ear.

"Boys! We gotta go. Now!" She called back to them, her death scythe now back to it's normal length, she bended her knees slightly before jumping up into the air, when she realized they weren't budging she dropped back down. "Well? You coming?" She questioned, receiving a look from both of them. She rolled her eyes in _severe _annoyance before jumping up into the circle of light the Angel had disappeared into but not before glancing over her shoulder and saying,

"Come on, ladies. The circle aint gonna bite."

* * *

**Wow! Two chapters over the 2,000 word mark two days in a row? -throws confetti- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter should be up...soon. I don't know exactly when. Might be tomorrow. Might be next week. I dunno. XDDD**

**Review!**

**~Goddess of Darkness**


	8. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
